


Cunning Linguist

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He called himself a linguist.<br/>Starscream was well inclined to believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunning Linguist

_You’re made of my rib, oh **baby**_   
_You’re made of my **sin**_   
_And I cant tell where your **lust** ends_   
_And where your love **begins**_

He called himself a linguist.

Starscream was well inclined to believe him.

It had happened nearly by accident, a meeting of mutual desires for climax. It had devolved into conversations on culture while strewn upon a berth; unnecessary violet armor pieces piled in a shadowy corner and Starscream stroking over heavy cabling.

He visited whenever he reported to their Glorious Leader; he stayed in Starscream’s chambers the entire rest.

They would never name it; too risky to name it. Too risky and too close to daring Fate to step in. For now, they would enjoy the pleasure and the conversation.

Starscream would online his optics when he heard the hiss of his door closing, and heavy steps over the floor. He’d sit up when he heard the thud of overarmor dropping in the normal corner, and open his arms when the royal-hued silhouette would loom beside his berth.

He would lift the Seeker effortlessly, settling beneath him and letting the flier sprawl over his frame, trace meaningless lines on cables and struts and the secondary, smoother armor worn under the more decorative plates and greaves he shed.

Starscream would hum, replacing his servos with lips and glossa until the “linguist” would invent harshly and grip narrow hips like a lifeline. He wouldn’t make a sound until Starscream pressed a nearly gentle kiss over a covered sparkchamber, and it was always the same-

A sigh of the Seeker’s name.

Wings trembled at the tone, the low rumble echoing from within the Con who lounged beneath a flier frame, and Starscream would grin with optics alight.

This night was no different, as Starscream pondered the dim optics staring at him in the beginnings of a pleased haze.

_“So… you call yourself a linguist?”  
_

_“Quite the cunning one, indeed.”_

Lewd humor and a silver tongue, a lovely combination.”, laughed the Seeker quietly leaning up a little more. The Seeker’s grin grew wicked. He moved slowly, letting his partner watch him and shivering as those optics brightened.

_“You seem to know where this is going, Tarn.”  
_

_“I am always eager to please.”_

Tarn shifted, moving lower on the berth so that his legs draped over the edge, his hands offered up as support so Starscream could straddle the DJD leader’s face.

_“Your mask.”_

Starscream stared down as Tarn reclaimed one of his hands to remove the covering, optics suddenly brighter when not shielded by the narrow eyeslits.

_“May I?”_ , rumbled the larger mech.

_“Please do.”_

The mask was dropped carelessly, thudding on the floor as Tarn’s servos wrapped around Starscream’s hips and pulled once. The Seeker vented a gasp, the sound dragging out into a moan as a tongue traced over plating still closed off.

Tarn hummed, a click of interface panels sliding out of his way his reward.

Starscream shuddered hard as a glossa dragged over his valve in a warm line of sensation; optics rolling back as Tarn pulled the Seeker closer. Starscream gasped the other Decepticon’s name, another moan following in shaky tones.

Starscream rolled his hips, biting his bottom lipplate as he looked down to watch in lewd fascination. He felt his voice hitch, vocalizer whirring as it reset mid-whine when he felt Tarn tease the rim of his valve.

Starscream twisted his hips, chasing the sensation and Tarn hummed in perverse enjoyment. At that, Starscream’s hips bucked and his mouth fell open as his internal temperature suddenly ramped up higher.

The click of cooling fans.

Starscream’s thighs twitched in the desire to clamp shut as he curled over Tarn’s helm, moaning hoarsely already as Tarn sealed his lipplates around the glowing exterior node and sucked.

Starscream cried out at the sudden sensation, servos gripping Tarn’s helm and holding him against the Seeker’s too-warm frame. The DJD leader hummed again, this time in amusement, and suckled yet again to make Starscream’s hips stutter.

The flier’s optics rolled back and offline and his back arched with a whine. He welcomed the starburst of pleasure over his sensornet, riding Tarn’s glossa like a professional. Starscream’s hands were on his own slim thighs now, gripping at Tarn’s servos as he trembled.

_“O-Oh **Primus.** ”_

He heard the wet sounds of Tarn all-but devouring him; Starscream’s expression twitching when he felt gentle tugs on his valve’s folds with eager lipplates. His hip’s movements grew jerky and out of sync, and the Seeker’s helm tilted down as his optics shuttered closed. His moaning was breathier, louder now and he squirmed in Tarn’s grasp, chanting the other mech’s name like a mantra. He heard the shift over the berth, felt Tarn’s servos slide away from thighs to brace the Seeker carefully as he turned his much larger body.

Starscream’s optics opened and onlined again when he felt his wings twitching against the lightly cushioned berth; and his first reaction was to wail Tarn’s designation when the onslaught began again.

Hungrily, Tarn swallowed down everything Starscream’s valve would give, dragging his glossa greedily over the slick folds before the left middle servo gently pressed against the opening.

Gentle, stinging nips to thigh cables as the digit pressed in, making Starscream’s back whip again into an arch as it curled in a beckoning gesture as lipplates returned to that brightly glowing node.

A hard suck, another beckoning press of that servo and the Seeker howled into the dimly lit berth. He thrashed as Tarn continued to slip that digit in and out of the clenching valve, a second one joining it to drag a few last waves of pleasure from Starscream’s hard release.

The flier went limp, steam huffing from his vents in a quick succession of exvents as the Air Commander shakily got up to his elbows to look down over his sleek build at the greedy mech still between shaking thighs.

Tarn grinned, glossa sliding over his lips in a motion nearly predatory.

_“Do.. that… Again.”_ , panted Starscream before dropping weakly onto the berth.

_“That and much more; with pleasure.”_

Starscream moaned as his valve clenched on the two servos still knuckle deep inside of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for writing this, I'll see you there.


End file.
